


Recovery

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Open Ending, Take it as you will, angst? definitely, fluff? mayhaps, ruby loves her so much, weiss focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Team RWBY have some time off from their duties in Atlas. They decide to spend it at home.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Recovery

“I hate Atlas,” it was a simple statement and definitely one that the team had heard before from Weiss. 

Though, this time, there was something about the way that she said it that got them concerned. 

Ruby inched closer. They sat in the back of an airship, flying out to Vale. The General had given them some time off, letting the Ace Ops handle the Amity project. Team RWBY decided to spend it helping with the recovery of Beacon Academy. 

The place meant a lot to them. 

“Are you okay?” Ruby finally asked. Weiss had, stupidly as Winter had put it, impulsively cut her hair short. It was more out of anger than anything. It was a result of boiling fury from a few choice words that Jacques Schnee had spoken as he got arrested.

Other than that, Weiss was just in a foul mood. If she was being honest, she was tense. 

“I am perfectly fine,” she didn't mean to snap, not at Ruby. Gods, never at Ruby. She loves her. Weiss hasn't ever said that though. 

Ruby just nodded, thankfully taking notice that Weiss didn't want to talk about it. 

Blake was leaning against Yang.   
“I'm nervous,” Yang admitted. It was very rare for her to say something like that.   
“So am I,” Blake did look jittery.   
“We’re going back to Beacon. It'd be bad if we weren't nervous,” Ruby mumbled.   
“But we’re Huntresses. We should be brave,” Yang still has her confidence, Weiss noted. 

The Schnee glanced out of the window.   
“It's practically a warzone,” she murmured, just loud enough for the others to hear.   
“Beacon, it, it's our home. It always will be. It only seems right that we help get it back,” Ruby stated, becoming more sure of herself with each word.   
“Yeah. It does,” Blake nodded. 

-

They landed at a base near Beacon. It had been established for easier access to Vale and to Beacon. 

Weiss found it… weird, in a way, to see their old professors. They didn't look any different, albeit tired. 

“Professor Goodwitch,” Ruby greeted the woman.   
“Please, Ruby, we’re all licensed Huntsmen here. Call me Glynda,” she spoke a little impatiently, her attention being snatched away by the littlest of things. 

“So…” Yang trailed off.   
“Oh, of course. We're preparing for a raid. Clear as many Grimm as possible. Our main goal is to cut a path to the petrified Wyvern to kill it to prevent Grimm from being attracted to the school,” Glynda explained. 

Ruby nodded.   
“Let's help them then,” Weiss admired the younger girl immensely when she acted like the leader she is. 

-

The raid was tomorrow. For now, Team RWBY had to deal with a tension that was severely unwelcome as they attempted to relax and get some rest. 

The tents weren’t big enough for the four of them so Ruby and Weiss took one while Blake and Yang took the other. 

“When you said it was a warzone…” Ruby trailed off. Since they landed, they’d been following orders like the soldiers in the Atlesian military would.   
“We could die,” 

Weiss’ words held such a heavy truth but it needed to be said out loud. They couldn't just ignore it when it was staring them in the face. 

“I love you,”   
“I know,” their relationship was new but Ruby never hesitated in showing affection. Weiss never initiated even a kiss but she’d reciprocate the affection that Ruby gave. She didn't find anything wrong with it, she assumed that it was simply because their relationship was new. 

Ruby never seemed to mind, at least not on the surface anyways but Weiss has always excelled in reading people. It's how she consoled Yang during their time in Mistral and how she got Blake to trust them all a little more when they were at Beacon. 

“Weiss, are you sure you’re okay?” Ah, maybe Ruby picked up on the ex-heiress’ habits. They do spend a lot of time together.   
“Just anxious,”   
“Oh, so am I,”

-

There was something in the air when they woke. A heavy feeling that could probably drag them to the depths of the ocean if they let it. 

Ruby held Weiss’ hand tightly as they set off from the base, making their way along the edge of the cliffs and through the trees towards the school. 

The sky was a miserable grey. The sounds of Grimm reached their ears and Weiss didn't miss the way some soldiers tensed up slightly. Blake flinched, drawing Gambol Shroud. 

Weiss wasn't oblivious to Blake’s anxiety. It had started after the fall of Beacon, she assumed. 

Glynda made a small hand motion, everyone drawing their weapons. 

The ex-heiress readied Myrtenaster, her teammates stood at her sides. 

_We might die_. She spoke in her head as the raid group threw themselves into the horde, fighting with every inch of their being. 

_We might die_. Weiss repeated as she pulled her sword from the body of a Beowolf, her summon blocking a Goliath with its broadsword. 

_We might die_. It was the only thought on her mind as, suddenly, their raid group was much smaller than before. 

_We might die_. Weiss thought as Yang got thrown back, Blake instantly moving to protect her partner. 

“Weiss!” Ruby’s voice cut through her mantra, a scythe appearing in her vision and slicing through an Ursa.   
“Thank you,”   
“No problem, come on,” Ruby grinned. 

_We might die_. Weiss thought once again as she gripped Ruby’s collar and kissed her. It wasn't particularly soft or light, no. It was fierce. Weiss supposed it was just impulsiveness. 

Ruby was grinning though as she stepped back, lifting her scythe. Weiss could practically hear the adrenaline pumping through the younger woman’s veins. Or maybe it was her own, it didn't matter. 

“We might die,” Weiss whispered breathily as her vision went hazy, ears ringing with the telltale clatter of metal against the ground reaching them. 

“Weiss!”

Everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I- I MADE THE TITLE AND SUMMARY SO MISLEADING I AM SO SORRY MY GODS DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS PLEASE
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
